


Планета Сакаар

by LadyBacchante



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gladiators, Sakaar (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Представь, что Грандмастер, пленив Тора, дал тебе поручение - отыскать на Сакааре его таинственного братца.





	Планета Сакаар

Скажем так, это было не самое идиотское задание, которое когда-либо выпадало на твою долю.   
  
Грандмастер — или Гранди, как его ласково (а порой с насмешкой) называли за глаза — вообще питал болезненную склонность ко всему, что с большой долей вероятности можно было назвать «идиотским».Да взять хотя бы этот жуткий цветовой стиль Сакаара, от которого у всех глаза лезли из орбит. Даже если бы Халка стошнило радугой — и то не вышло бы ужаснее. Впрочем, еще оставался шанс, что до глубины души восхищенный Гранди заставил бы Халка проглотить эту радугу обратно, в надежде еще пару раз поэкспериментировать с палитрой на выходе.   
  
Да, и теперь тебе не посчастливилось оказаться в его поле зрения, когда дело дошло до идиотских заданий. Если до недавнего времени Гранди сохранял хоть какое-то подобие здравого рассудка, то с прибытием этого блондинистого шумного болвана, казалось, совсем съехал с катушек. Ты-то как рассуждала: вот Валькирия притащила этого дородного детину, так пусть и разбирается с последствиями. Но нет, Гранди, живущему по законам фаворитизма, на справедливость было начхать с самой высокой башни Сакаара, где — вот же неожиданность! — тоже были высечены лица дорогих его сердцу любимчиков.   
  
Так что, получив весьма неисчерпывающие сведения о своем «задании», ты явилась на вечеринку в самом отвратительном расположении духа. Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что тебе не нужно было никого здесь убивать, только найти и притащить к Гранди — уже такой себе плюс. А плохих новостей было столько, что хватило бы Халку на обед. Знала ли ты, как зовут того, кого тебе надо было найти? О нет. Знала ли ты, как он выглядит? Да ну, какие глупости. К чести Валькирии, она пыталась выпытать у Тора — так назвалась её блондинистая проблема — как величают прибывшего вместе с ним на Сакаар братца, но тот наглухо сцепил стальные булки и не раскололся. Орал только, что его до невозможности умный брат уж точно придумает какой-то гениальнейший план по спасению, а после Тор, конечно, одним махом разнесет Сакаар на разноцветные лоскуты. На твой вкус это уже был гениальнейший план. Ты одобряла.   
  
Одна половина гостей была пьяна, другая пока могла членораздельно говорить, но казалась испуганной — как будто боялась отстать. Заняв обзорное место у бара, ты подцепила с подноса бокал с оранжевой жидкостью, но только сделала вид, что пригубила, а сама в это время, прищурившись, принялась сканировать разномастную толпу.   
  
Ну, что ты точно знала — брат Тора вряд ли окажется женщиной. Таким образом, примерно половину присутствующих можно было смело отсеять, если только нормальному мужику не пришла в голову шальная идея нацепить платье с глубоким декольте. Ты всё-таки сделала глоток. Решение идиотской задачи на трезвую голову попахивало откровенным снобизмом.   
  
Твое внимание сразу же привлекло мохнатое чудило, околачивающееся возле панорамного окна. Вряд ли бредни Тора о том, что его брат — самый умный чертов сукин сын во всех Девяти Мирах, можно было принять за чистую монету, а этого уникума, вяло наматывающего желтые сопли на палец, вполне можно было назвать младшим собратом Тора по интеллекту.   
  
Ты уже было собиралась разведать обстановку, как внезапно чья-то широкая ладонь легла на твою поясницу. Еще до того, как ты успела среагировать, её обладатель, заскользив кончиками пальцами по твоим доспехам, быстренько возник справа от тебя и улыбнулся широченной плутовской улыбкой.   
  
Опять этот убогий зеленый, подумала ты мрачно, на Сакааре, что, собрались все фанаты зеленого?   
  
Но в принципе, стоило признать, индивидуум, решивший рискнуть здоровьем, выглядел вполне аппетитно. Мужик явно еще в подростковом возрасте вымахал так, что будь здоров, а теперь и вовсе решил побить все рекорды. Что немаловажно, в комплекте с высоким ростом шла стать и атлетичность — в этом смысле незнакомец неуловимо походил на Гранди, правда, этот был намного моложе. Свежее, да и пах вкусно. Черный глянец волос, рассыпавшихся по плечам, приковывал взгляд. А скулы? А улыбка? Кто-то из знакомых мог бы назвать тебя черствой, но ты жила на Сакааре, а здешние обитатели умели ценить две вещи — лучшее и то, что было лучшим из лучшего. Так вот, этот парень был — высший класс.   
  
Стоило быть с ним повежливее.   
  
— Так и быть, — ты кивнула на его шаловливую ручонку, всё еще лежащую у тебя на талии, — не отрублю за то, что лапал.   
  
Одна из его иссиня-черных бровей неспешно приподнялась, и на красивом белом лбу появилась одинокая горизонтальная морщинка, вместившая в себя столько недоумения и обиды, что тебе даже стало как-то неловко. Но неловкость эта молниеносно прошла, когда ты поняла — руку-то привлекательный самоубийца так и не убрал; его большой палец всё еще вырисовывал узоры в том месте, где кожаный корсет придавал твоей талии женственную тонкость.   
  
— Ладно, только не плачь, дорогуша, — вам принесли еще один напиток с зеленоватым содержимым, и ты пододвинула его своему собеседнику. Пусть очередной любитель быть на стиле порадуется. — Не выношу вида женских слез.   
  
Кое-кто явно включил режим героя-любовника, потому что смех этого парня можно было смело использовать в качестве стимуляции для тех, кому повезло чуть меньше. Поймав твой взгляд, он пробежался языком по губам, и тут ты совсем думать забыла о чрезмерно волосатом и сопливом брате Тора, которого, по-хорошему, уже стоило скрутить.   
  
— По-твоему я похож на женщину? — обычно это тянущее чувство внутри появлялось у тебя в те моменты, когда ты в подпитии выскакивала на арену и сносила головы всяким идиотам, но от одного звука чьего-то голоса?   
  
— Да нет, ты не подумай, — приходилось усиленно делать вид, что ты не пялишься на изгиб его шеи, скрывающейся за воротником-стойкой. Что поделать, у тебя всегда была слабость к красивым людям и их красивым изгибам. — Просто боюсь, что от вида твоей сладкой обиженной физиономии сама разрыдаюсь, а тут, видишь ли, везде отражающие поверхности.   
  
Ты залпом опрокинула в себя остатки коктейля.   
  
— Локи, — медленно произнес он, растягивая слова и чуть оттопыривая нижнюю губу. Из-за этого ты сумела увидеть ряд его зубов — в этом было что-то хищническое и привлекательное, от чего мурашки по всему телу пробегали. — Проблемы с алкоголем?   
  
— Да, его вечно не хватает, — ты отсалютовала ему пустым бокалом. — Прости, или это было твое признание?   
  
Он уклончиво повел плечом, но в глазах загорелся огонек азарта.   
  
— Ты выглядишь… сильной. Кое-кто мне о тебе рассказывал. Решил сам удостовериться, — Локи опустил глазки долу и как бы невзначай очертил своим изящным длинным пальцем круглые края бокала.   
  
Развратный мужик, который изображает застенчивость! Такого деликатеса тебе отродясь не попадалось.   
  
— Подожди, — ты деловито высунулась из-за его плеча, волосатый мистер Сопля всё еще стоял у окна и явно вознамерился выскрести свой дряблый нос на совесть. Да времени было навалом! Ты вернулась на своё место и как можно более обольстительно улыбнулась немного удивленному Локи. — В общем, дорогуша. Что бы ты мне ни предложил, просто знай — мой ответ «да», — ты бездумно пожала плечами, — прости, как-то не сильна в намеках.   
  
— Ну раз так… — он вдруг посерьезнел и наклонился вперед, черная прядка почти коснулась твоей щеки. — Перейдем сразу к делу?   
  
Ого, а этот Локи времени даром не терял. Прыткий парень. Оставалось надеяться, что это распространялось только на этап знакомства.   
  
— Да я в общем-то не против, — ты облизнула губы и плотоядно оглядела его сверху вниз. Сложен вроде ничего, может, даже выдержит, — только сразу предупреждаю, я предпочитаю быть сверх…   
  
— Ты хорошо обращаешься с мечом? — перебил тебя Локи, пододвигаясь поближе, чуть ли не обдавая тебя своим горячечным дыханием.   
  
Небеса, да кое-кто любит пожестче. Конечно, тебе всякие попадались, но чтоб мечом…   
  
— Да ничего, — осторожно ответила ты, — бью вроде прицельно.   
  
«Вот глупая, — озарило тебя, — да он, наверное, имел в виду рукоятку. Оу, вот ведь затейник…».   
  
— А как с выносливостью? — не унимался Локи. — Долго можешь выдержать?   
  
Да почему тебе постоянно везло на всяких фриков? Ну хоть какой-то вопрос, на который ты точно знала, что ответить.   
  
— Всю ночь и весь день, — ты склонила голову и игриво пробежалась пальчиками по его наплечнику. — А там и второе дыхание открыться может.   
  
Локи нахмурился, и сердце у тебя упало в пятки.   
  
— Нет, это мне не подходит, — он задумчиво провел указательным пальцем по тонкой нижней губе, потом снова поднял на тебя ярко-зеленые глаза. — А ты можешь всё закончить… побыстрее?   
  
— Ну… — протянула ты в изумлении, — о таком еще никто не просил, но… теоретически могу, если, конечно, у тебя такие предпочт…   
  
— Просто великолепно, — Локи широко осклабился. — Ты — настоящее сокровище. Дельце непыльное. Всего лишь разок продуть моему братцу в тупом гладиаторском поединке, и я куплю тебе столько выпивки, что хватит на целую жизнь, а если нет — навести меня в Асгарде, и выпивай хоть всё, что находится в королевских погребах. Ну как, по рукам, дорогуша?   
  
Так-так. Умный братец, значит? Скорее, самый-чертовски-соблазнительный-братец-во-всей-Вселенной.   
  
Локи выгнул идеальную бровь, ожидая ответа.   
  
Может, с улыбкой подумала ты, не так уж тебе и не посчастливилось. В конце концов, Гранди, по слухам, был кем-то вроде Старейшины Вселенной, а, значит, вполне мог предвидеть эту восхитительную судьбоносную встречу. Всё лучше, чем скучный мистер Сопля.   
  
— Так что… по рукам? — промурлыкал Локи, снова пуская в ход свой соблазнительный тон.   
  
— О, — помедлив, ты очаровательно улыбнулась и ненавязчиво подцепила его за наплечник. — Разумеется, я тебе с удовольствием помогу. Вот только сначала покажу, как я хорошо орудую своим мечом.   
  
Скажем так, это было не самое идиотское задание, которое когда-либо выпадало на твою долю.   
  
Но определенно самое приятное. 


End file.
